Animorph Diaries: Boom, goes the dynamite BOOM!
by shadowwolf547
Summary: Before we get to far, I have to warn you, if you read this your life will be in danger. Not like it wasn't already except now, if they know you read this you'll be targeted. And no this isn't a joke, this is real. People are dead or worst, enslaved. It's your choice whether or not you continue further. Either way, be careful and be assured, they'll know what a human can do.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

5/04/15

You know that gift your aunt or Grandmother gives you and you get all excited because of how big it is, but once you've opened it, you go what the heck when you see the horrible sweaters they apparently made for you to wear? Well replace the big present with a friendly alien and the horrible sweater you wouldn't be caught dead wearing by a war concerning disgusting, slugs entering your head and controlling your every move, and that's how I felt.

That night, the second when that spaceship crashed in front of us, mine and my friends' lives were changed forever. We weren't ready for what the being, the Andalite, from that ship told us. Most of us didn't believe what was happening, especially when the Andalite warned us about the Yeerks, the slug creatures I'd mentioned.

According to him, they have already started their invasion. It's been going on for years now, right under everyone's noses. There's no telling how many hosts they have now. It could be several thousands, it could be millions, there's no way of telling for sure, like there is no way of telling if someone is a Controller... That's if you don't want to get a restraining order.

We can't tell anyone of what we heard on the threat that they are a Controller. If they are, you can bet we'd be dead or infested in no time. Only me and my friends know about them, what they're doing. Only we can put a stop to them. Thankfully, the alien gave us a gift, an ability to change shape, to morph into animals that we touch. But even so, there still only so much six kids can do.

To make matters worse, we are unclear of where their base is, or their plans. We know they are underground somewhere beneath the city, but not how to get there, and that they want to infest the world, but there are too many tactics they could try, too many tactics we wouldn't think of and too little time to stop them.

We're outmanned, outgunned, but we can't give up. This is _our_ world, _our_ home. It's time to take it back. My name is Kim and today I fight! Get ready Yeerks, cause boom goes the dynamite! Boom!

* * *

**AN: **It's back, the one shots have made it home. For those who haven't a clue what I'm talking about this is one of five one shots that all connect to the multi crossover story Today We Fight which can be found in animorph/kickin it category, aka underneath this story, though that won't be for much longer, which you can find in my profile page. At the moment there's only a prologue but chapter one will be out, which this one and the other five one shots told you is, on the 5/4. This is the last animorph diary, which means there's eight more days before Chapter one is out. Until then I leave you with these one shots and a promise to have Chapter one out on the 5th.

Now time for Character info:

Kim has the heart of the team. Though Jack may be the leader it's usually Kim who decides where they're going and what they're going to do. She is a team player and always watching the others back, especially her partner Max. Being one of the best fighters on the team you can be assure she's always out in the front line. Whenever the group talks about spy work and infuriating Kim is usually the one to go in, rather taking on the tougher missions, not because she believes she's better then the others but because she knows she can handle it and would hate herself if someone else did something that they weren't ready for which will get them killed. So in cliff notes, Kim has a death wish, is the most willing to jump in the fray, wears the pants and a real badass.

Again The first chapter will be up on the 5th April in Today We Fight. If you have any questions please ask away and I'll get back to you with chapter 1 of Today We Fight, but do keep in mind you may ask a question that I can't answer yet.

Until next time, hope you enjoy what I have out so far, hope to see you again. Your truly Shadowwolf547


End file.
